youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Featured articles/Discussion archive 2012
Following is an archive of the 2012 discussions amongst the Young Justice Wiki community to decide each month's featured article to appear on the main page. Please do not edit any of the discussions. January 2012 Targets "Targets". ― Thailog 20:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Fine by me. -- Supermorff (talk) 14:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::No objections. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:31, December 30, 2011 (UTC) February 2012 Young Justice Issue 10 Can we decide upon this ''before February? ― Thailog 12:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Character, episode or issue? (I like one of "mine", but we had a comic recently). --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 12:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Didn't we have a character before "Targets"? If so, it's time for a comic. ― 'Thailog' 12:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I was just about to create a forum for this very same purpose. I propose Issue 9, because it is one of the longer issues (More effort seems to have gone into it than the others). I also like "Face your Fears" and Issue 5, "What's the Story?" -- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 21:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::#9 may be longer, but our page for #10 has more information. ― 'Thailog' 00:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I literally did not see that. Sure, I vote that.-- [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 04:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Agreed with YJ #10. 08:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) March 2012 Zatanna Any ideas? I think it's time for a character. ― 'Thailog' 21:28, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Zatanna. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 21:31, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Except that she'll appear in the upcoming episode and it will inevitably be subject to expansion and ''bad edits along the way. ― Thailog 21:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::That's actually why I chose her. We can make the expansion a priority task, or even lock it to anons if it gets really out of hand. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 21:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Enticing. Agreed. ― Thailog 22:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::I like it. I want to get all of the Team's character articles featured sometime soon, as well as any associates, so why not start with the (possibly and highly likely to be) newest member of the Team? 01:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 "Independence Day" Time for an episode, maybe. Preferably none of the ones featured on the main page. ― Thailog 16:55, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Image, even though we haven't gotten to goofs and cultural references yet. Is mentioning the FBI warning on the tape a cult ref? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 17:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::But "Image" is on the main page right now. I'd prefer something different. Zatanna is also a FA and listed on the main page. I feel like we should promote other articles too. "Image" is great but it can be featured when it gets pushed away from the "previously one" section. ― Thailog 17:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::My bad, I read "one of the ones". Misplaced, then. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 17:54, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed. ― Thailog 18:05, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Although I agree an episode should be featured, I don't think we should feature an episode that has recently aired. To me, it just feels natural to feature one of the first episodes, or the first, as we draw closer to the climax of season one. Independence Day is a great article, I've had a quick look through and I don't see any issues with it at all. 09:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Fine. ― Thailog 21:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) May 2012 Beast Boy Young Justice: Invasion or "Earthlings"? It airs on the fifth of May, and I was even thinking of a having a slot on the slider for it where we currently host the "Young Justice continues next week..." slide, and change it to something like "The invasion begins, May 5." If not, we should feature a character, preferable a member of the Team. Thoughts? 11:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Scrap that, let's feature a new character. Say, Robin? I'll write up the powers and abilities section, and once we get the HD airing, we can add images. 12:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Beast Boy? At least he has some content from last season.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 21:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Fine by me. I'll do a run through the article now, fix up anything I see. 22:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm good with it. ― 'Thailog' 21:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) June 2012 Aqualad So, whose turn is it? Episode? --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 13:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC)' :What about "Happy New Year"? --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 20:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC)' ::Oh, Rass already changed it to Aqualad. ― Thailog 20:18, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::From character to character? --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 20:27, June 11, 2012 (UTC)' I brought up the fact we didn't have a featured article on IRC, where two users suggested Aqualad. Thailog agreed. I think it's fitting, given the recent revelation. 22:39, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe you should split up the featureds, instead of having a pattern. 12:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) September 2012 Happy New Year We missed July. Yet another reason to hate hiatuses. Any ideas for this month's FA? ― Thailog 17:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :"Happy New Year"? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:33, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Doesn't have images... ― Thailog 17:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::What's keeping you? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I guess I walked right into that one... ― Thailog 17:57, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::There. ― Thailog 18:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) October 2012 Rocket seems like a good article, and appropriate timing. Kingbirdy 17:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure. 09:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I concur. ― Thailog 15:01, October 4, 2012 (UTC) November 2012 Impulse seems like a character that will greatly impact the plot of season 2 since he comes from the future and is trying to prevent the Reach invasion.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 20:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Blue Beetle or Collector of Worlds I propose either one. Blue Beetle is a big thing this season and COW seems to be pretty active in the comic book tie-ins lately. If I had to choose one though, I'd go with BB. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] (Wall) (My Blogs) & my Rant:(You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!!) 23:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) : Since we hardly know anything of COW's motives, I don't think we should feature that. He's barely talked. Blue Beetle seems okay to me, though it needs c22 info first. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:18, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I also believe that Blue Beetle should be the next featured article (once the c22 information is taken care of, of course) for the wiki. He is no doubt a major character for Invasion and will most likely be the main character (to be focused on) throughout the season. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) Darkest With the show (possibly) returning in January this could work as a nice refresher course for people. Zodisgod (talk) 23:22, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Scroll down to the "Previously on Young Justice" section. ― Thailog 23:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) December 2012 Christopher Jones We haven't featured people so far. It also seems fitting, with the comics coming to an end... ― Thailog 21:10, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good. And yeah, we haven't featured people yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC)